


A Lovely Christmas Eve

by deliriumbubbles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to andcanyoukneelbeforetheking/bisexualkarmaashcroft for the prompt. :) AU S4 at the Christmas episode. <br/>When Burt went up to New York to visit Kurt, Kurt was on his way back to Lima to be with his family. Now he's stuck in the airport, with the worst news he could get about his father, and he runs into a charming British guy. Kurt and Adam spend Christmas Eve together, waiting for their flights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Christmas Eve

“Where are ya?”

Kurt furrowed his brows as he shifted uncomfortably on his coat. Not all of the seats at the gate were taken, but people had strategically parked their asses in every other one, and dropped their bags in the seats in between. So Kurt had made a nest on the floor for himself while he waited for his plane.

“That’s a weird question. How’s Carole? Did you and Finn get the tree up okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Burt said quickly. “But are you out somewhere in New York?”

Kurt shifted again and sighed. “Why does it matter?”

“Because I’ve been waitin’ at  _your_  place with a tree for three hours, and no go. I showed up yesterday, too, and you weren’t there either.”

Kurt straightened. “Wait, you’re in  _New York_? What are you doing in New York?”

“Visiting  _you_ , gel-brain. What’s up? You stayin’ with someone?”

Kurt looked at his carry-on bag and then up at the gate where the attendant was shooing people into an orderly line to complain. “I’m in Pittsburgh.”

“What? You bailed on family Christmas to go to  _Pittsburgh_?”

“No, I’m in an  _airport_  in Pittsburgh waiting on my plane to stop having ‘technical difficulties’ so that I can be at family Christmas. Are you really in New York? And you brought a  _tree_?” Kurt dug his shoe into the shiny floor. “This sucks.”

“Where’s Rachel?”

“She’s on a cruise with her dads. She probably spent the night with her boyfriend, since I wasn’t around. Why didn’t you tell me you were coming up?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were comin’ down? I thought you’d decided not to.”

“Well, I changed my mind,” Kurt said a little defensively. He rested his chin on his knee. “I guess I’ll leave your presents at the house. Will you be able to get back by New Year’s?”

“I dunno. Ugh. Hold on. Lemme put this tree down.”

“Dad, you shouldn’t be carrying that by yourself. Get Gogh next door to take it down.”

“Oh, hush, I got it.” He grunted once more as Kurt listened anxiously. “Okay, okay. Well, we’ve got a room, so I’ll head back there and get on the phone with the airline. Maybe I can speed up my return ticket.”

“Who’s we?” Kurt’s heart sped up. “Are Carole and Finn with you?”

“Uhhh, no,” Burt waffled.

“That sounded convincing.” Kurt scooted around to check out the screen at the gate. “What’s going on?”

“Well, it was kind of a surprise…”

“I’ve had enough surprises for the day. Surprise! Your plane is going to be 10, 15, 35, 75 minutes late. Surprise! The family you’re going to visit is back at your apartment. No more surprises, please.” Kurt narrowed his eyes. “Is it Idina Menzel?”

Burt laughed. “No. I brought Blaine.”

Kurt nearly dropped his phone. He looked up and tried to catch his breath.

“I don’t understand.”

“Did’ja hear me? I said I brought Blaine.”

“I heard you. I just don’t understand why you would do that to me.”

Those last two words had slipped out unintentionally. Part of Kurt’s surprise, he supposed, and he waited a heartbeat for his father’s reply before adding, “I just don’t know why you’d bring my ex-boyfriend instead of Finn and Carole.”

“It was supposed to be a fun surprise! He said you two were talking about getting back together, and he was real disappointed that you weren’t coming home, so I thought-”

“You wouldn’t ask how  _I_ felt about me having to spend the night with my ex?”

“Well, he’s a little more than that! C’mon, Kurt. He’s like family.”

Kurt pressed his lips together so tightly that he was sure they were turning white. “I have to go.”

“Kurt, stop it. Tell me what the problem is.”

“The problem is that I don’t want to have a fight with my father on Christmas Eve when both of us are going to be flying in airplanes soon where we might  _die_.” Kurt heard a slight protest from his father, but rushed on. “You can probably get someone in the building to take the tree. Rachel’s boyfriend has an extra key, but I don’t think he’ll be around until after Christmas.”

“Just slow down, would you? It’s okay.”

“It’s really not.”

“You’re pissed at me.” Burt sounded surprised.

“Yeah. Yeah, a little bit. I’m a little pissed that he’s considered ‘family,’ even after we broke up. He’s got one of his own, y’know.”

“So you  _weren’t_  talking about gettin’ back together?”

“No. I told him we’d  _talk_ , but I didn’t promise anything. I can’t do that. I haven’t forgiven him. I’m trying, but I just…” Kurt sighed heavily. “I wish you’d asked me.”

“I kinda wish that now, too.” 

The sound of traffic came through the phone, and Kurt guessed his father was headed to the subway.   
  
“Sure wish I could’ve spent Christmas here with you, though. Go see the sights with you. Catch as show. I’ve got some things to talk to you about.”

“What? What is it, dad?”

“Tell me one thing, first. Why does Blaine need forgiving? You never said why.”

“Dad…” Kurt looked up at the screen again and then flopped back down. The plane was delayed yet another ten minutes. Why couldn’t they just give them a more reasonable guess? Then he could go get something to eat.

“Did he do somethin’ to hurt you? He said it was because of the distance, and you didn’t have enough time for him. I thought it was a mutual thing.”

Kurt clenched his fist so tightly it stung. “No.” He swallowed hard, then stood. He had too much energy right now.

“Did he say something dumb? Did he cheat?”

Kurt fiddled with his carry-on, then hitched it over his shoulder. “Yes.”

Kurt could imagine his dad moving his fingers over his mouth. Adjusting his ball cap and running a hand over his head. 

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I’m real sorry to hear that. Are you  _okay_?”

“I will be, I guess.”

“You guess. You’re always such a tough cookie. I know what he meant to you…” His voice started to deepen into a growl. “I just wanna- Well, you get home, and let Carole and Finn take care of you. I know how much Christmas sucks for you, if you don’t have family around.”

  
“I’m not that bad off.”

“You are. I always see you getting mopey around Christmas, even when you’re tryin’ to pretend you’re okay. And I know why. I’ll give Carole and Finn a call. They were visiting their family, but they’ll come back to make sure you aren’t alone.”

“They’re not even  _there_?”

“Look, I wanted to be there with you when I told you this, but I have some news, and there’s no good time. They’ll  _be there_ , by the time you get home. Okay? And if they’re not, go over to Mercedes’ house. They’ve always been real friendly with us.”

“Okay…”

Kurt sagged against the wall as his father started to explain his news. Kurt knew, on a logical level, that this news could’ve waited until they were all together. But he also knew that he would’ve been angry at his father for waiting any longer than he had. His hand lay over his mouth and he closed his eyes, keeping his voice as calm as he could and promising his father he would be okay.

By the time he was off the phone, his cheeks were streaked with tears, and he was shaking.

When fingertips touched his shoulder, Kurt jumped and looked up abruptly. Above him hovered a broad-shouldered man with messy, blond curls, high cheekbones, and a kind smile. On his head was a rumpled, powder blue beanie.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” the man said. “I was just wondering… if you were all right?”

His voice was lovely, rich and sweet, and clearly British.  Kurt swallowed, shook his head, nodded, and shrugged.

“I, uh…” His pale blond brows knit together.

“Yeah, I don’t know.” Kurt let out shuddering laugh. “I dunno. No. No, I will be.”

“I see. So you aren’t right now.” He lowered himself onto his haunches and rested his forearms on his knees. “Would you like a drink?”

Kurt tilted his head to the side. “Um…”

“You’re not obligated. But my plane has been delayed, and it’s Christmas. So why be upset and alone?” He shrugged. “When you could be upset and completely legless?”

Kurt blinked and leaned forward. “Legless? Are you a serial killer? You gotta take my legs?”

“Oh, no!” He laughed and covered his mouth, looking a bit embarrassed. “It means drunk.”

“Ah… Okay.” Kurt wiped his cheeks and pushed himself up.  “I’m Kurt Hummel.”

“Oh, I  _know_.”

“You do?” Kurt narrowed his eyes.

 

“I saw you at the Winter Showcase. Your performance was…” He took a deep breath and sighed. “Breathtaking.”

“Oh. Thank you. You were at NYADA?” Kurt looked around. “Where are we going?”

The man pointed. “There’s a table open in the outside of that pub. I reckoned we need to be able to hear, if they can manage to get any of our flights going.”

“Good idea. And you are?”

“Ah. I’m Adam Crawford. And yes, I go to NYADA. I’m a senior there… hopefully graduating this semester. Perhaps.”

“Perhaps? Well, I’ll be  _starting_  there this semester.”

“Are you? Excellent! I was hoping the deans wouldn’t be so foolish as to let you go!”

“They gave a pass the first two times.”

Adam frowned and cocked his head to the side. “They can be terribly arbitrary. Just as much as the business, I suppose. I’m glad you gave them another opportunity to get their act together.”

Adam gave the hostess a wave and a smile, and Kurt watched as Adam charmed her. She handed them menus and let them head over to the tables on the outside.

Kurt pushed his hair back and looked over to the gate.

“How much time do you have?”

“Even more, now.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “Sorry. I’m… distracted. I want to be home with my family, but that’s not going to happen.”

“Well, you might still get home in time.”

“No, I mean…” Kurt exhaled slowly and bowed forward. “I just haven’t processed everything yet. I don’t think my dad can get back in time. There was a mix up, and he’s in New York, and my brother and step mom are somewhere… And he has cancer-”

Kurt clasped his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes tightly. Again, Adam’s large hand touched him, but this time, it was the whole hand, pressing against the curve of his shoulder and back. Normally, Kurt didn’t like to have people touching him when he was upset, but the touch was gentle, and warm, and he couldn’t mind.

“Um,” a new voice said. “I could come back…?”

“How about we start off with a basket of fries and a couple of waters?” Adam said. “With lime?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Kurt muttered.

“Oh, and do you have cocoa?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, we do. Do you want whipped cream on it?”

“God, yes,” Adam said. “Merry bloody Christmas.”

Kurt chuckled and wiped his eyes again. The waiter was gone by the time he looked up, and Adam was watching him, eyes half-lidded. It was funny, that he managed to transform so thoroughly. His smile lit up his face and made him seem energetic and angular; when he did not smile, when his brows came down, his face was soft and serious. He even looked younger.

“Did you want something stronger?” Adam asked.

“Probably not a good idea,” Kurt admitted.

Adam rubbed Kurt’s shoulders and nodded. “You and your father are close?”

“I dunno. Yeah. I think, sometimes. Less lately, but I’ve been living in New York. And we’re very, very different people.” Kurt breathed in deeply and let the air out slowly. “I just wish we were together. If I’d stayed home, ironically, I’d be spending Christmas with him.”

“Why ironically?”

Kurt frowned a moment, then realized he was treating Adam as though they  _knew_  one another.  “I’m from Ohio. He flew up to spend the holiday with me.”

“Huh. Bad luck.” Adam pushed his lips out.

“Yeah. I guess there’s nothing I can do. Except hope he can get back, and I can get in the air sometime tonight.”

“Is this your first Christmas away from your family?”

Kurt crooked his mouth to the side. “Is it obvious?”

“No, I just picked up from things you’d said. My first holiday away from my family was very hard. And that’s on its own, no additional family health crisis.”

Kurt slumped back in his seat. “He said they caught it early. He said that was good? I don’t know. He had a heart attack two years ago. I don’t think that can be  _good._ ”

“Of course, it isn’t. I don’t think anything can really make cancer good. But early detection can be a factor in beating it. If it can be beaten, then stopping it before it spreads, especially in a patient who is already high risk, is really his best chance.”

Kurt looked up at Adam, who was now leaning forward on the table, his hands folded in front of him.

“If that’s not helpful, tell me. I’ll be quiet. I have a tendency to go on.”

“No. No, it helps. I think the rational part of my brain just shut off.”

“Well within the range of reasonable reaction to this news right now.”

The waiter returned with a tray of drinks and a large basket of french fries. “Can i bring you guys anything for the fries? Mayo, hot sauce?”

Kurt shook his head. Adam looked to him, then smiled at their server. 

“No, we’re fine, Jacob. Thank you.”

Kurt took a french fry.

“Are they hot?” Adam asked.

“I don’t care. I haven’t eaten since this morning.”

Adam’s lips curved to the side. “I suspected.”

Kurt chewed his fry and took some whipped cream onto his fingers. He made a noise as he licked it off the fingers, causing Adam to chuckle.

“So are you on the way to see your family? Or someone else? I guess this is the wrong direction.”

“No, my flight at JFK got canceled, so they took me over here, in the vain hope that I would eventually end up in London, where I get to take a car out to Essex, which is where I’m from.” Adam shook his head and took the bottle of ketchup. “But I’ve already told my mum that I won’t make it. Time difference, all that. She promised to ring me when they open presents over there.”

“Is it already Christmas over there?”

“Not yet. But they’re six hours ahead, and the flight itself takes about ten hours, if it ever starts, so.”

“That sucks. Were you able to visit last year?”

“No. Couldn’t afford it. As a bonus, now they probably won’t give me a refund.”

Kurt shook his head. “ _And_  you’re in Pittsburgh.”

“Pittsburgh’s not so bad. Not so keen on the airport, though.”

Kurt raised his brows and licked more whipped cream from his fingers. Sugar, fat, salt. What else could he ask for in times like these?

It had gotten so quiet that Kurt turned to look at Adam, who immediately looked away, his cheeks flushed. That was curious. Kurt reached for a few more fries and set them on his napkin.

“This was a brilliant idea,” Kurt told him. “Even, dare I say, bloody brilliant.”

Adam smiled. “I’m glad to even distract. I couldn’t believe it when I recognized you.”

“How long were you watching? Did you hear…?”

“No. I was across the way. I wasn’t sure at first… and I wasn’t going to come over, but then you seemed upset.”

Kurt licked the salt from his fingers. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I wanted to meet you, anyway. I hoped to see you at the beginning of the semester. Lucky me that I got you sooner. Though, I’d prefer happier circumstances.”

“That’s true. It’ll be nice to go in knowing someone. I mean, someone besides Rachel. When classes start, almost everyone there will have already found a place for themselves.” Kurt wiped his fingers once by one. “I guess I should’ve spent more time at Callbacks with Rachel— ingratiate myself with the natives… but I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of these people before I was even in.”

“I can’t imagine that would ever happen. Your vocal control is absolutely  _stunning_.”

“You’re so complementary.”

“I am  _honest._ ” Adam leaned on his hand, then lifted his head, listening. “Oh, balls…”

“Is your plane leaving? I can get this,” Kurt offered.

“No. She just said the flight was  _canceled._ I’ll be back in a moment. Can you wait here?”

Kurt turned to look at his gate. “I’ve got time.”

Adam hopped over the little fence around the bar’s ‘patio’ area and jogged over to the gate opposite to Kurt’s. Kurt turned back to the cocoa and took in a deep sip, closing his eyes. There was something about warm drinks that was calming. He imagined the layout of their den, with the tree up, and Finn reaching up to put the star on the tree. Of course there was a tree. And Kurt would be in the kitchen with Carole. And Burt would be sitting by the tree putting the presents in place.  They had to be stacked just so… That way they could stick the bows on after, and they wouldn’t be smushed.

Then Kurt’s mind betrayed him, and Burt bowed over, clutching his chest. His eyes popped open, stinging as he tried to catch his breath.

“Kuht?”

Kurt arched a brown and turned around to see the cute Brit who had just mangled his name. “So what’s happening with your flight?”

“Not another ‘til morning.” He hopped over the fence again and reclaimed his seat.  “Sorry that took so long.”

“It- what?” Kurt turned his head back and nearly panicked when he saw the people lined up in front of the gate.

“The attendant at your gate said they were boarding the next flight. They’re trying to get you lot another plane.” Adam’s hand patted his shoulder gently. “You’re still good.”

“Oh. I kind of zoned out.” 

“No problem.” Adam waved at waiter, who seemed on his way around with water.

“Would you guys like your check?”

“I would fancy a drink.” Adam raised his brows at Kurt.

“I don’t really…”

Adam ordered a Magner’s cider and sprawled backward in his chair with a sigh. “Well, dahling, you’ve got me until they get your plane off the ground.”

“Are you gonna be here all night?”

“I reckon so.” Adam crossed his arms and frowned for a moment. “If you’ve got something to do, don’t let me keep you from it.”

“All I have to do is sit here and freak out about my dad and my ex.”

Adam’s brows raised. “Can’t have that, can we? How about you tell me what you’ve been up to in New York, and I’ll tell you about the shenanigans of my little ragtag show choir?”

Kurt lifted his head. “Show choir? Rachel never mentioned that NYADA had a show choir.”

“Several, actually, but we’re not exactly at the top of the social heap.”

—-

“So then My just starts  _beating_ him with her Hello Kitty umbrella!”

Kurt exploded in another fit of laughter. The other people around the gate, who were justifiably tired and cranky, stared at them with irritation. 

“It was bleedin’ surreal. Nothing wacky about it. It was a  _beating_. You do  _not_ give that Vietnamese girl saké. She goes gangsta.”

Kurt curled over and then fell on his side. 

“Aww.” Adam reached over and rubbed Adam’s arm. “You’d like them. I know you’d like them.”

“They sound like a lot of fun. I miss- I miss having a big group of friends.” Kurt closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling of the cold floor against his cheek. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that last rum and Diet Coke.

“You and Rachel are close though, yeah?”

“Yeah, but she’s… she’s busy with her school stuff… Even more now after the showcase. She eschews my company. Always seeing her with her affluent, well-connected theatre buddies. Plus, her boyfriend, who exists in a state of near shirtlessness. Guess it’ll get better… after I’m at school with her.”

“I’m sure it will.” 

Kurt looked up at Adam. So bright, shining, and wonderful. A beacon among the sadness and chaos. “You are the sun,” he muttered.

“Am I?” Adam’s lips twitched in amusement, and his eyes sparkled.

“But soft!” Kurt cried in a deep, impassioned voice, causing a squeak of laughter from Adam. “What light through yonder window breaks! It is the east, and Adam Crawford is the sun!”

“That’s actually quite good!”

“Arise!” Kurt sprung up. “Fair sun, arise, and  _kill_ the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief-” He moved to his kneels and smiled at Adam, letting his words grow soft. “-that thou, her man, are  _far_ more fair than  _she._ ”

Kurt laughed and took Adam’s hand, speaking in a conspiratorial tone, “Be  _not_ her man, since she is envious. Her vestal livery? Is but sick and  _green_! And none but fools do wear it. Cast it  _off_.” 

Adam stared at him for a long moment, then let out a tense breath. “Wow.”

Kurt turned and bowed to an old lady, a woman, and a teenage daughter, who were staring at them. Adam clapped his hands.

“Will I ever stop being amazed by you?” Adam murmured.

Kurt flung himself back against the wall and cast a look upward. “I could’ve been an amazing Tony.”

“For certain.” Adam looked a little confused. “I’d actually love to hear you on ‘Maria.’”

Kurt sighed and slumped nearer to Adam, who curled his strong arm around Kurt’s shoulders. 

—-

“Baby, now that we’re alone, got a request. Make me numbah one on your playlist?” Adam sang energetically and beckoned with a finger.

Kurt smirked and gyrated his hips. “Got your Dre headphones with the left side on. Wanna scratch it back and forth-” His head swiveled from side to side. “-back and forth uh huh!”

The gate was definitely getting a show.  Kurt had to admire Adam’s lack of inhibition in front of others. He wasn’t a bad dancer. Not great. No Mike Chang. But he was comfortable with his body and had a good appreciation of Lady Gaga.

Kurt’s inhibitions, however, were more loosened by the  _alcohol_. Not that he didn’t miss performing.

_Put your hands on my waist pull the fader_

_Run it back with original flavor_

_Get the breakdown first_

_Up until the chorus_

_To the verse_

_Re-ke-re-ke-reverse_

It was getting late now, and while tempers were short, a good number of people were starting to loosen up. More were clapping than scowling. When they’d finished, Kurt bowed low for the crowd and Adam stood with his hands on his hips, looking chuffed. (This was another British word that Kurt had learned over the past several hours.)

“Give ‘em a show.” Kurt tilted his head back and tried to catch his breath. 

Adam took his hand and squeezed it. Kurt met his eye, then followed him to a couple of open seats.

“Do you perform often?” Adam asked.

“Not as much as i did in high school.”

“I didn’t really mean the sort with singing.”

Kurt cocked a brow at him and studied his amiable expression.

“I’m very observant. I’ve been wanting to ask for hours… how your face changed, while you were talking to your father. Little shifts… You know your skill at singing, dancing, and acting really makes you the triple threat.” He held his hands up. “It’s none of my business.”

“Well, you  _did_ bring me french fries and cocoa and alcohol.” Kurt shrugged. “Sometimes I do. Put on a show. Sometimes I’m even good at it. Sometimes, maybe, I’m too good.”

“I’m sure you are.” Adam looked down and hugged his elbows. “And I’m sorry you don’t trust your family with your feelings.”

“What? I do trust them.”

“Then why would you need to hide?”

Kurt pressed his thumb to the bridge of his nose. “It’s complicated. I try to protect him… His health isn’t good…”

“Yes, of course. I shouldn’t have-”

“I don’t want him to hurt, or to worry about me. Stress, it  _kills._  But sometimes, it’s just an excuse. We’re very different, he and I. He likes Blaine  _a lot_. And he gets along so much more easily with him.” Kurt bit his lip. “It was humiliating, and I didn’t… I was afraid he’d take Blaine’s side. God, I’m so stupid.”

“That’s not stupid. Throw a rock in Chelsea and you can’t help but hit a queer fellow who has a sad story about his strained relationship with his father.” Adam bumped his shoulder. “But I have to tell you, that if he likes this Blaine better than you,  _he’s_  the idiot.”

“He can be.” Kurt chuckled fondly.

“Attention, passengers of Delta 4852 to Dayton, Ohio. We have fixed the back up oxygen system. However, our work crew has informed us that the plane needs to be given additional repairs to the engine,” the attendant announced, looking around with a mix of weariness and apprehension. 

“For God’s sake,” one man said loudly.

“We could do another number,” Kurt said.

“Oh, sweetheart, if you do, we would love it,” Elda said. She was the little old woman waiting with her daughter and granddaughter. 

“At this rate I might be out of here before you,” Adam said.

Kurt nodded and rubbed his eyes.

—-

“Do you have a strained relationship with your father?”

Adam looked down at Kurt, who he had presumed to be sleeping. His eyes were still closed, and he still lay against Adam’s chest with an arm around him.

“My father is… a loud man.” He pressed his lips together. “I’ve never been that good at attracting attention.”

“You caught  _my_  eye.”

Adam felt heat in his face. He knew better than to let some light teasing pass for flirting with a man as handsome as Kurt, but it felt like he was being genuine. Then again, Kurt _had_  admitted that he was good at putting on a show.

“He didn’t pay me much notice. And then he and my mother divorced. He took my baby sis with when he moved back to the states, and started up a new family.” Adam shrugged. “I don’t know whether he likes me, because I don’t really believe he knows me that well. I’m not so good at distinguishing myself. The last time we talked he told me that I needed to be more forceful in auditions.”

“So, shoot an arrow at the directors? Go Katniss on their asses.”

Adam chuckled. “I’m not sure if that’s what he had in mind.”

“I’ve never seen you act, but not all parts  _require_  force.”

“Dr. Kohler is my advisor.” Adam paused for a moment. Kurt clearly didn’t recognize the name. “I was attempting to brag. He’s dean of the Dramatic Arts department. Kohler’s taught acting around the country and abroad. He’s one of the reasons I chose NYADA. I’ve never been that confident in singing, or dancing, but…” He shrugged. “I think I do good work, acting.”

“Do you have any YouTube videos I could see?”

“Oh. One or two.”

“That sounds fun. I’ll have to look at them later. Watch you be other people.”

“You’ll have to give me a call when you see it.”

Kurt laughed softly. “And you can watch me be a grandfather-mother.”

“What?”

“Senior year I was part of a TV Christmas special. I did this crazy character that was a mix between Julia Andrews and Mr. Rogers.”

“That  _does_  sound interesting.”

 “Rachel’s in it, too. And my friend Mercedes, who is sure to be an R&B superstar within a year. And… and Blaine.”

“I’ll be sure to appropriately hate his performance,” Adam teased.

“You won’t. No one does. He’s the greatest star to ever shine upon Lima, Ohio.”

Adam had heard a few jabs during their time together today. A self-directed barb here, an undercutting of his talent there. The bitterness in Kurt’s voice just now made Kurt wonder. This Blaine…

“Well, it’s too bad then, since people actually go to  _New York_  to see stars like  _you_.” 

Kurt looked up at him, and Adam chuckled.

“What? I can be catty if I like.”

“I’m not a star. I’m just a kid from the midwest with big city dreams,” Kurt muttered.

Adam hated that empty feeling. Feeling not worthy enough to even deserve his dreams.

“Sounds like practically every story about New York I’ve ever heard.”

“Except yours.”

“Yes, from  _Essex_  to find my fortune in the big city.”

“There were no acting schools in the U.K.?”

“Oh, there are. And I was accepted to some good ones, but…” Adam shrugged his head to the side. “My dad lives in Jersey with my baby sis.”

“Good pick, then.”

“Sappy pick.”

“I would love to have my family right nearby.”

“And yet I hardly ever see them. It’s Christmas and I’m hopping back over the pond.” Adam shook his head.

“Do you get to see your sister?” Kurt bent over and dug into his bag. 

“Yeah, I do visit her, when I can.“

“Good. That’s good.” Kurt pulled out a tin and offered it to Adam. “Cookie?”

“Oh. Thanks.” Adam picked out a cookie glinting with sprinkles and took a bite. “Not bad.”

“Not bad? I’ll have you know, I’m an excellent cook.”

“I believe you.” Adam leaned closer. “But I happen to bake the best cookies in the world, so. Sorry to break it to you.”

Kurt let out a bright little laugh. “Well, then you’ll have to come over sometime and prove it.”

“Oh, I will. I’m like a cockroach. Can’t get rid of me.”

“I think maybe you should stick with the Best Cookie Baker title. It’s probably more appealing to girls.”

Adam licked his lips and plucked up a chocolate chip cookie. “With the exception of casting directors and Tibideaux-

“Ah, yes, the indomitable Madam Tibideaux.”

“-I’m not particularly fussed over what appeals to girls.”

“Hm. Good to be confident, I guess.”

Adam nibbled slowly around the chips. “I’m not. I’m much too fussed over what appeals to boys.”

“Oh?” Kurt said, with an entirely feigned disinterest.

“You couldn’t tell?”

“You’re not exactly bedazzled in rainbow glitter.”

“Neither are you.”

Kurt bobbed his head from side to side. “It slows me down at security.”

—-

“What time is your flight?” Kurt asked as he returned from the line to the attendant with a fresh new boarding pass for a flight out on Christmas Day. 

“Not until ten. Are you going to the hotel with the others?” Adam didn’t rise. He didn’t particularly love the idea of spending Christmas Eve alone in an airport. When the weather stopped the flight, the passengers got very little. When the planes just damn well broke, the airline seemed more inclined to give you a bed.

“Yes. And our flight is at 7:55. Come with me. And be at your flight stupidly early.”

It wasn’t an order, but it was issued with perfect understanding that Adam was going to say yes.

“I would be early anyway if I slept here… Won’t they care…?”

“Why would they care?” Kurt picked up his carry-on. “Your luggage is being taken to your new flight, as is mine. And it’s one room for each ticketed passenger either way. Except the families, who will probably have one room. They won’t notice much of a difference.”

Adam stood. “Well, I’ll appreciate the spot on your floor.”

“Sometimes the rooms have two beds. We’ll have to see what we get.” Kurt held out his hand.

“This is really kind of you.”

Kurt made a noise and waved Adam’s thanks off. And then they were heading out with the others to the shuttles to the hotel near the airport. Kurt sat with him, and they continued chatting. It felt like they’d reached a strange ease with one another. They’d talked for hours, sharing stories about their families, their problems. Not that it would have taken long in any case, but Adam was falling head over heels just from the length of exposure.

And while Kurt lacked confidence in some ways, he knew how to make things happen. When they got off the shuttle, he shooed Adam to stand by one of the Christmas trees in the lobby, got their key, requested extra blankets and pillows, and then returned to lead them to their room.

“We’ve got two beds,” Kurt said in the elevator. 

“Oh? You asked?”

“They did. They told me what they had left, and I chose.” He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes and yawned widely.

“You’re amazing,” Adam muttered.

“For talking to a desk clerk? You are easily impressed.”

Adam shifted the strap of his bag uncomfortably and looked around at the other people waiting wearily to be taken to their rooms. He didn’t look back at Kurt, but he knew that Kurt was pretty close to spent.

“Do you want morning or night?” Kurt asked.

“What?” Adam lifted his head.

“Shower?”

“Oh. Any time. I don’t have an extra set of clothes, though.”

“Yuck.” Kurt rolled his shoulders back. “Well, I keep extra in my carry-on, but I don’t think it’ll fit you.” He smiled and wiggled his shoulders. “You’re too beefy.”

“Beefy?” Adam laughed.

“Your arms are something that come out of dreams. And the magazines behind the counter at the gas station.”

Adam left his mouth hanging open for a moment, then closed it and looked down at his feet.

“I can’t wait to get in bed myself,” Elda said cheerfully. 

“ _Mom_ ,” her daughter said, shaking her head. The granddaughter chuckled.

“Oh, what a long wait. My poor back.”

They reached their floor, and Kurt led the way down the hall. “I have a kind of elaborate nighttime ritual. So I’ll take the first shower, so you can get some rest, at least.”

“It won’t bother me. I live with four other people right now.”

“Sounds crazy. When my brother brought our ex-show choir buddy back to town, the house seemed packed full of dudely boys.” Kurt reached the door and swiped the card. “All of them plus their dudely friends. I occasionally managed to escape with Rachel and Mercedes for a sleepover.”

Adam grinned dopily behind Kurt. He was growing to love these little stories about Kurt’s life. 

He wanted to know them all.

Kurt hadn’t been kidding about the ritual. It started with a gentle face wash, and then what looked like a rough scrub. Then he took his shower, sprayed something on his face, patted on a light green moisturizer, and combed in a nectarine-scented conditioner into his hair.

“Maybe I should take some tips from you.” Adam suggested. He turned the volume on the news down as he watched Kurt very carefully combing his hair into place and then putting a band to keep it off his face.

“Oh? Want some moisturizer?” Kurt smiled coyly and sat on his bed, looking comfortable and refreshed.

“I don’t really do that. Not on my face.”

“My ex was like that. He’s going to have a saggy face and a bald head by the time he’s 30. The  latter doesn’t have to do with moisturizer. I’m just wishing really hard.”

“Well, I don’t want that. But isn’t that stuff expensive?”

Kurt shrugged. “Not if you’re judicious about budgeting.”

Adam chuckled.

“What?”

“I’ve never known a NYADA student in the musical theatre department who had a vocabulary like yours. The techies and writers tend to be the bookish ones.”

Kurt’s eyes rounded a little. It was possible that he was blushing under the moisturizer. “I just had the SATs last year. And… I went to a horrible high school, so I’ve read on my own… a lot.”

“It’s fine. You don’t have to excuse a good vocabulary. It’s a positive trait.”

  
“Not so much with my brother. He has language problems. It’s kind of a pragmatic impairment. It’s hard for him to learn things that are abstract, so sometimes you have to be careful about what you say. Though he’s doing better than he used to.”

“It’s good to hear that. Honestly, at this point, I’d love to get to meet him. He sounds like a blast.” Adam leaned back on the bed. “You know, Kurt…”

“Yes?” Kurt was inspecting his nails and pushing back his cuticles.

“You really shouldn’t…” Adam couldn’t quite bring himself to tell Kurt it wasn’t good to put himself down and excuse his smarts and skills so much. They hadn’t even known one another for a full day.

“Hm?” Kurt looked up.

_I adore you, Kurt Hummel.._

Adam closed his eyes and sighed. “I think I’ll take a shower tonight after all.”

“Oh. Let me get you something to wear… um, I don’t have extra pajamas, but…” Kurt set his carry-on onto the bed and started to look through. “Okay, this shirt might be okay? It’s loose on me. And a pair of briefs. I have no idea of those will fit, but I’m, um. Anyway. If they do, ummm, keep them. Also, socks. So here.” 

He stepped back and looked at Adam.

Adam smiled ear to ear. “Thank you, darling. I can wear my jeans over.”

“Okay. Well, I’m going to give my dad another call, and probably turn in. I’ll leave on a light for you, if I’m asleep when you get out. And you can use the moisturizer, if the smell doesn’t bother you.”

“I’ll give it a shot.” Adam could barely contain his beaming.

“Oh, and I have a couple of meal vouchers, so we can grab some greasy airport breakfast before my flight.” Kurt bent over and started arranging the pillows on his bed.

“It’s a date.” Adam took the offered clothes and slipped into the bathroom.

What luck that he’d met Kurt like this at the airport. Of course, they’d see one another again at NYADA, but who knew if someone so close to the likes of the winner of the Winter Showcase would have much to do with  _him_? Then again, Kurt was such an amazing person. Adam couldn’t convince himself that the Apples’ low status would have that much of an effect on Kurt. 

Though he would have to find out once they were back home.

When Adam came out of the shower, Kurt was fast asleep on his side in bed. The green stuff had absorbed into his skin, and he looked somewhere around sixteen years old, pale and lovely. Adam stood there for several minutes before he realized how incredibly creepy it to hover around watching Kurt sleep.

_Get a grip._

—-

The morning was a little frenzied, but it was great to have slept in a bed. The two of them packed up and got back on the shuttle, shuffled their way through security, and hit the MacDonald’s. 

Their new gates were in different terminals, so they sat together to eat before going their separate ways. It was strangely  _hard_. Adam didn’t want to leave Kurt, and Kurt seemed just as reluctant. So they took small bites of biscuit sandwiches and hash brown bricks and sipped coffee. For the first time, their conversation dried up.

“I’m going to hold you to your promise,” Kurt said finally, wiping the corners of his mouth.

“My promise?”

“You’re coming over to the loft when we’re both back in New York and making cookies.” Kurt smiled with his coffee at his lips.

“Oh. Of course. I’d love to, actually.” Adam broke his hash brown brick apart. “Give me a call when you get to- oh, no. I was going to ask that you call me when you get to Lima, but I’ll be in the air, still.”

“Then you call me.” Kurt reached over to grab Adam’s phone and started adding his contact information. Then he tilted his head back and took a smirking picture of himself for the contact image.

Adam laughed and took Kurt’s phone to do the same when Kurt slid it over to him. 

With breakfast eaten and numbers exchanged, there was nothing left to do but get to their gates. Kurt, in particular, was going to have to hurry, so Adam just followed him to Gate A to wait with him there. 

But the time slipped by too quickly. There were no technical difficulties this morning. They began boarding the plane, and Kurt got out his boarding pass.

“Okay, then. Time to fly.” Kurt looked to Adam and swallowed.

Adam nodded slowly. Then suddenly Kurt’s arms were around him, and they were holding one another very tightly. It was odd to have made such a close connection, so fast.

“Have a good flight, dahling. And say hullo to your brother for me.”

Kurt chuckled and wiped an eye. “I will. You too. Have a safe and stupidly long flight.”

“I’ll probably read the whole way. Lots of homework that I haven’t felt like doing while waiting on planes.” Adam squeezed Kurt’s shoulder.

“Too bad I can’t steal you away to Lima.” Kurt bounced on his heels. “Next time, maybe. Call me.”

Kurt got into the line, and Adam stayed there waiting for him until he disappeared into the walkway. 

He continued to stare at the gate for a moment, then pulled out his phone and selected Kurt’s name.

“Um… hello?” Kurt answered.

“Is this too over the top?” Adam asked.

“Uh, no. Did you forget something?”

“This was stupid,” Adam declared. “And I’m sorry. Enjoy your flight.”

“Did you just miss my voice?”

“Perhaps.”

“I like hearing your voice, too,” Kurt said softly. “Hold on… Okay. I’m in my seat. I can talk while everyone else is boarding.”

“I don’t really know what I want to say. But I’m very glad I got to spend time with you. I’m glad I got to get to know you. It was a lovely Christmas Eve.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Kurt’s voice sounded a little funny. “I was… Really depressed yesterday, and scared, and I wanted to be with my family. But if I’d stayed at home, instead of having a a _maz_ ing night with you, I’d’ve been living through one of the most awkward and painful nights of my life having to balance between my father and my ex-boyfriend. I don’t know if I’d’ve even been able to tell him that I was uncomfortable about it, or what had happened between us. Thank you for listening. I don’t have that many people who just know how to listen, and be there. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re not hard to be around. I look forward to it.”

“So, would you…?”

“Yes?” Adam realized he should move on and not stand there staring as though he could see the plane leave (which he could not). He turned and started walking toward the trolly to take him to his terminal.

“Would you want to get coffee sometime? I mean, some other time besides… cookie time.”

“Absolutely!”

Kurt made a happy noise and then, “Oh, sorry!”

“What?”

“I bounced into the person next to me. Small space. Okay, I really have to go. But, um. Call me. Or I’ll call you. Merry Christmas! Or as I like to call it, Atheists Get Presents Day!”

“I like that. Merry Christmas to you, too.” 

Adam hung up and felt warmth spreading through all of his limbs. He didn’t know to what he owed such extreme good fortune to be stranded at the airport with a man as amazing as Kurt Hummel, but it was the best gift he could possibly have lucked into.

He was so delighted that his hands were shaking. His body buzzed incessantly. This feeling was too good to last, and tentative little tendrils of hope were working their way into his heart. Who  was he kidding?

Adam was beyond smitten with Kurt. Kurt had Adam’s heart, and Adam would follow wherever it led him.


End file.
